Close Attack!! Triple Furuichi (chapter)
is chapter 222 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary While Nene takes a hot shower in her bathroom, causing her body to be concealed by the steam, "Shameless Furuichi" attempts to peep on her while in his small form from behind a coffee mug. He is eventually spotted by her when she comes out but she continues to dry herself off, having put on a bikini to cover herself; however, the young man's perversion does not waver from the sight of the bikini. Meanwhile, Oga continues to search for the other pieces of Furuichi's "soul" with his group. He and Akahoshi think of bizarre ways to find them despite objections from "Strategist Furuichi". The group eventually decides to search for the homes of the Red Tail girls after Alaindelon implies that the other two left with some of them; they all pay a quick visit to Aoi but learn that he is not there with her. However, Aoi decides to call her fellow Red Tail members for them and later learns from Chiaki that one piece of Furuichi's "soul" was with her, prompting Oga and his group to head towards her street. During their visit to the Kunieda residence, Akahoshi meets with Haizawa to discuss about the Solomon Company and Fuji. Afterwards, he casually admits to his partner that he thinks Aoi is really cute. Nene sits through an awkward breakfast with her family while "Shameless Furuichi" is present; due to his presence, she tries constantly to conceal him from the rest of her family while she eats. Afterwards, as she gets dressed in her room, she tells him that she plans to take him home and skewer him to the doorknob. However, she is easily swayed from her original plan after being told that "Shameless Furuichi" will introduce her to Misaki Oga like he promised before Christmas. After putting on an extremest outfit, elaborated with spikes and dark makeup, Nene and "Shameless Furuichi" head to the Oga residence. While Nene struggles to ring the doorbell, they are approached by a mysterious duo and the other missing miniature version of Takayuki Furuichi, "Brainless Furuichi". Following a bizarre conversation about Nene's appearance, the female of the duo, Mitch, declares that their plan is to take advantage of Oga's single weakness, Misaki; she proves her point by slicing through a part of the Oga residence with her saber. Mitch then attempts to perform a Spell on Nene. However, she is suddenly stopped in her plans after she is hit by Misaki. Misaki becomes angry at the fact that her house has been damaged and quickly deduces that Mitch is responsible; further annoyed, she cracks her knuckles and prepares to deliver payback for what Mitch had done. Meanwhile, Oga continues to search for the remaining pieces of Furuichi's "soul" in the gutters near Chiaki's home. Characters in order of appearance #Takayuki Furuichi #Nene Omori #Beelzebub IV #Tatsumi Oga #Kankurō Akahoshi #Lamia #Alaindelon #Aoi Kunieda #Ryō Haizawa #Chiaki Tanimura #Nene's Younger Sister #Nene's Father #Misaki Oga #Mitch #Akinori Navigation Category:Chapters